A Heart Crying Out
by Belldandy-chan16
Summary: A Mamoru and Usagi fic. Please RR
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:Usagi's Breakup  
  
"Beep...Beep...Beep!!" rang Usagi's alarm clock. Usagi rolled over and shut off her alarm clock. She climed outta bed and walked over to her mirror. hm.... she thought. "I better go get ready for school. If I got another tardy, Miss Haruna will definitly put me in detention for a month," she said to herself. She hoped into the shower and then got dressed in her school uniform. Usagi looked down at her watch. "Oh my God....I am going to be so late. Miss Haruna will kill me for sure." she screamed as she ran down the stairs. Usagi grabbed her lunch and started running toward her school. All of the sudden as she was running, she bumped into a tall man. "Well if it isn't little miss meatball head. Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked with a smirk. Usagi glared up at him. "Well Mamoru-baka, if you didn't bump into me i would probably be in school right now." said Usagi glaring at him. "If I recall correctly meatball-brain, your the one who bumped into me" he said laughing. "Mamoru just shut-up." Usagi looked at her watch. She was already 30 minutes late. "Well i guess i just won't go to school today." Usagi started heading toward the park with Mamoru right behind her. "Mamoru will you stop following me." she said angrly. "Why? Its fun." Usagi rolled her eyes and then looked over near the lake. "Hey" she said to her so-called boyfriend. "What do you want Usagi?" said Todd coldly. Usagi looked shocked. "Are you okay Todd?"she asked a little hurt. "And who is this girl?" "This is Maria, my new girlfriend." Usagi stared in shock. "Since when did we brake up? Especially since we did...." Todd slapped her. "DON'T EVEN BRING THAT UP!! WE WERE JUST CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT. IT MEANT NOTHING" he shouted scaring Usagi. Tears came to her eyes. She turned around and ran. Mamoru who was watching the whole thing, walked over to Todd. "How dare you hurt her like that" he said with a growl. He then punched him and ran after Usagi. "Usagi wait up!! Usagi" he shouted. Usagi ignored him. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Especially not Mamoru. While she was running, she found an abandoned building. "I will just go inside here and hide." she said to herself. Mamoru saw her go in and followed her. Usagi went up to the top floor and started crying. She leaned against the wall and put her head in her hands. She reached in her pocket and took out a bottle of pills. She began swallowing them one by one.  
  
When Mamoru finally reached the top floor he saw Usagi taking the pills. He ran over to her and hit them out of her hand. Usagi glared up at him. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "Beacuse there is another way out of this besides killing yourself. You can't let that guy get to you Usagi." said Mamoru soflty. Usagi burst into tears. Mamoru sat down next to Usagi and hugged her. "Everything will be okay Usagi, trust me." he whispered. Usagi looked at Mamoru. "Mamoru....I'm pregnant." 


	2. Tears in the Arcade

Chapter 3:Tears in the Arcade  
  
Mamoru's eyes went wide. "Your What?!?!" Usagi looked like she was going to cry again. She looked up at Mamoru. "Please help me through this!! Please!!!" she begged. Mamoru looked down at her and smiled. "Of course Usako" Usagi looked at him. "Where did that name come from?" she asked. "It is my new nickname for you since you hate meatball head so much." Usagi smiled at him. "Well then i will just have to give you a nickname. From now on I will call you Mamo-chan." Mamoru smiled at this. "Come on we should get you home." Usagi looked at him in fear. "Mamo-chan I can't go home. What would i tell my parents?" Mamoru stood up and pulled Usagi up with him. "Well where are you gonna stay then?" he asked. "I will think about that later. Lets just go to the arcade for now." she said. "Okay." replied Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi walked to the arcade. When she walked in, she saw Todd and Maria. Usagi had tears comming to her eyes. Mamoru took Usagi by the hand and squeezed it to let her know that everything is going to be okay. Mokoti looked at them in shock. "When did this happen??" Mokoti asked unbeliveingly. Usagi and Mamoru both stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about Mokoti?" Usagi asked. "Well you guys are getting along and holdin hands." Usagi looked down at her and Mamoru's hands. "I guess we are" she said. Todd came over with Maria. "Well if it isn't little miss crybaby." he said coldly. Usagi stood there with silent tears running down her cheak. Mamoru looked at Todd with a death glare. Todd snickerd. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" shouted Mamoru. Todd looked at Mamoru in fright. He looked at Maria for help but she had ran out of the arcade leaving Todd by himself. Mamoru started charging toward Todd. Todd started to look for a place to hide, but it was to late. Mamoru's fist already met Todd's stomach. Todd fell to his knees in pain. Usagi just stood back in horror. "STOP THE FIGHTING!! PLEASE." she cried out. Todd got up. He stared at Usagi. "You know Usagi, I can't figure out how this guy over here would stand up for such a crybaby like you." Mamoru glared at him. "Your right Todd....you wouldn't know. Your just a selfish little boy." Todd stlaked out of the arcade. Usagi watched him go with tears sliding down her cheaks. Even though she doesn't like Todd...she was hurt by his words. Mamoru walked up to her and hugged her. Usagi sobbed quietly in his jacket. Mamoru picked her up and carried her to his appartment. She had fallen asleep in his arms. When they got inside, Mamoru put her on the couch and put a blanket over her. He then sat in the chair next to her and watched his angel sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Stay tuned for the last chapter. What did you think of this one? 


End file.
